


unwilling heir

by splorchin



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splorchin/pseuds/splorchin
Summary: Ward has had absolutely enough of Harold's shit. It's only junior year but the man is SO far up Ward's ass he decides to rebel.Basically, Ward becomes a teenage father and begins to meddle in illicit substance abuse. This is how it starts. How it ends is up to Ward.
Relationships: Ward Meachum/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	unwilling heir

There was no bigger “fuck you” than learning your well-raised son is about to become a teenage father. 

That’s just the way Ward planned it. He knew he had to do something rash. He’d been living under Harold’s boot and behind Joy’s shadow for far too long. It was starting to get annoying. 

He’d met a girl months before, at a party. That little outing ended in Ward being blackout drunk and puking in his father’s favourite vase- right before “running away” and fucking Elisse in the Circle K bathroom. 

Elisse was the girl. She was the one. Ward was sure of it. She was smart, kind, incredibly brave, and always knew where to get the best bud for your buck. She introduced him to a less privileged lifestyle that contradicted everything his parents stood for. It was refreshing. He felt alive. 

Halfway into the second semester of junior year, the couple was standing outside the women’s restroom at a movie theatre. Elisse’s boots made a clunk sound as she leapt off the garbage can she’d been perched on. 

“I think we should leave.” She declared. Her eyes flitted to Ward’s direction. His lanky self was leaned against the wall, crinkled uniform half tucked into his pants. 

“I think you should be patient.” Ward replied, his lips forming a thin, sarcastic line. 

Elisse slumped against a the poster of ‘Arrival’ and sighed. “Come on.” She tossed a braid from her face. “They’ll be bumping in there for another hour. I don’t wanna wait for them.” 

“Fine.” A finger was pointed in the girl’s direction with a warning glance; “but if Trace yells at me for abandoning them it’s on you.”

“Then let’s get the fuck outta here.” 

Her penniless ass dragged him into a cab she knew she couldn’t pay for. Her greedy little hands groped his pockets for a wallet while Ward tried to smack her wandering fingers away. 

Elisse had a teasing smirk on her lips. “Pay up, rich boy.” 

Ward’s face was bright pink as he surrendered a 20 dollar bill. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the leather seat to distract himself from that hot, pulsating feeling in his abdomen. 

She knew exactly what she was doing. 

It was only a 4 minute cab ride to her apartment. Her mom was out at work, a job she entertained 52 hours a week, so Elisse often had the place to herself. Ward stepped into the apartment and shut the door. 

A tiny coffee table, disturbingly low to the ground, held a bag full of weed and a purple bong. The girl plucked a lighter from a pile of clothing on the ground and collapsed on the couch. 

“There’s gin in the cupboard, if you prefer.” She said while twisting a grinder. The crunching of the drugs filled his ears. 

Ward sat next to her. “I’m good.” The bubbling of the water lulled his eyes closed and he slumped back into the cushions. Her torso was hunched over the glass thing, tank top sagging due to gravity. He could see the valley between her tits. 

Milky smoke filled the room as she opened her mouth to exhale. “So do you think Trace is going to stay?” 

Their friend recently got a sugar mama in San Francisco and was planning on moving. She was the type of person to never go through with her commitments. 

Ward struck the lighter and started sucking. 

He coughed, followed by a feeble “yeah”. 

He recuperated, put the bong down, and continued. “You saw how she refused that bursary to Carlton. She doesn’t take what she’s given and can’t keep a fuckin’ promise to save her life.” 

Elisse nodded. “As much as I hate to bash my best friend, you’re right. Remember when she couldn’t go out because she had chicken pox?” 

Ward let out a chuckle. “Wasn’t it just a pimple?” 

“We can’t all be smart, Meach.” Elisse rolled her eyes. 

She looked at him with a shiteating grin. 

“What do you want now?” 

Chipped nail polish glinted in the dim lighting as she traced the button on his collar. “Dick.”

Despite himself, Ward blurted out a laugh. His heart was racing in his chest and his skin felt on fire. Both symptoms of arousal and inebriation. He was a sucker for high sex. It was overall superior. He was sensitive and achingly horny when high, and Elisse knew exactly how to use it to her advantage. 

His eyes fluttered closed as she leaned in. Her lips flushed red as she sucked a mark into his neck. Ward could feel her shaky breaths tickling his throat. Just as his hand found the front of her shirt, she grazed her teeth over his adam’s apple. He gasped quietly and fumbled with the fly of his pants. 

That night they fucked three separate times. Little did they know, Elisse had made the mistake of skipping her birth control shot. 

On the day she found out, Ward cried.


End file.
